


Kislev in the Apocalypse

by xslytherclawx



Series: Chanukah 5781 [8]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hanukkah, Other, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: Five can't believe he forgot the date.
Relationships: Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)
Series: Chanukah 5781 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051532
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: All Your Faves Are Jewish, xslytherclawx's jewish fic





	Kislev in the Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aelisheva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelisheva/gifts).



> Chag Chanukah sameach, Ariel!  
> I thought I'd gift you a little TUA, as a treat, and we all love Jewish Five.

“Is it Chanukah?”

The look on Dolores’s face tells him everything he needs to know.

He can’t believe that he’s forgotten. He’s been so careful to mark the days.

But – well, he has been a bit distracted.

He’s been so close to a breakthrough for so long – he can taste it.

Dolores gives him her most reproachful look. Fine. 

“I’m sorry, all right? Look, it’s not like I forgot the High Holy Days, or anything.”

But he forgot Chanukah. He and Dolores don’t really exchange gifts – there’s not much _to_ exchange in the apocalypse.

“I know I need to find candles. Or oil. I’ll take care of it.”

He loves Dolores, really, but it’s been just the two of them for so long that he doesn’t think anyone could blame them for getting a bit short with each other. If there were anyone else left on Earth, that is.

His first few Chanukahs in the apocalypse were solemn. He wondered what the point even was. Why celebrate a miracle – one that followed a major victory, no less – when he’d found his siblings’ dead bodies in the rubble of their home?

But then he realized that he would get back if it killed him.

What harm is there in some cautious optimism and some candles?

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on [tumblr](https://xslytherclawx.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
